


Deliver Them

by mbaline



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Hook, Art, Blood and Injury, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kneeling, M/M, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mbaline/pseuds/mbaline
Summary: Art forDeliver Them from the Hand of the Wicked.After rescuing Steve from the Potomac, the Asset goes on a quest to find out the truth, but he gets caught by Hydra in the chaos. He is imprisoned by a small Hydra cell and abused. Steve leaves the government, and the Avengers, behind on a single-minded quest to rescue and rehabilitate Bucky, despite being the Asset's last, unfinished, mission.





	Deliver Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samwise_baggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwise_baggins/gifts), [Chemical30](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemical30/gifts).



> This piece was drawn as part of the Cap Reverse Big Bang, and inspired [Sam](http://archiveofourown.org/users/samwise_baggins) and [Dani](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemical30) to write their fic, which can be read [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10834800). Thanks so much for claiming my piece, you two; it was a real pleasure working with you both! <3

[](http://imgur.com/VirzQem)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Deliver Them from the Hand of the Wicked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834800) by [samwise_baggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwise_baggins/pseuds/samwise_baggins), [Steve-Bucky-Stucky (Chemical30)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemical30/pseuds/Steve-Bucky-Stucky)




End file.
